Les jumeaux Potter T1
by mione.p89
Summary: Isabella et Harry , sont des jumeaux leurs vie va prendre un nouveau tournants quand ils vont apprendre être des sorciers . Ils vont découvrir l'amitié et le bonheur ensemble et leurs origines quelques peu ... Différente . Univers Alternatif .
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance dans la fanfiction S'il-vous-plaît soyez indulgent pour les fautes c'est ma première fanfiction Conseil : écouter sa en même temps watch?v=E_kCH2y8XpI **

* * *

_** OooOOoOoChapitre 1OoOoOoOO**_

- S'il-vous plaît je vous en supplie, ne tuez pas mes enfants

- Pousses-toi Sang-de-Bourbe

- Non, prenez- moi à leur place ne les tuez pas

- Avada Kedavra !

Elle tomba inanimée sur le sol : morte . Il s'approcha des jumeaux, il se tenait la main . Sans savoir que ça allait les sauver

- Avada kedavra

Le sort ricocha et toucha le mage noir, qui fut réduit à l'état de cendre . Les deux enfants se mirent à pleurer . Tout avait explosé . Les deux survivants dans les restes de leurs ancien berceau se tenait toujours la main .

Quelques minutes plus tard un homme arriva . Son rythme cardiaque accéléra en vue des décombres , il se mit à chercher frénétiquement, quand il entendit des pleurs, il s'approcha de la source des cris . Il enleva les planches de bois formant un tipi au-dessus des jeunes enfants . Il respira enfin normalement à travers ses larmes . Il sortit une baguette, et les nettoya .

**Quelques heures plus tard**

- Vous êtes sur Albus ! Ne trouvais vous pas que confiaient ces enfants à des moldus, ne saurait pas un peu inconscient !

- Non ses la seule famille qu'il leur reste Minerva . Les liens du sang les protegeront .

- Albus vous êtes de leur famille .

-Minerva nous en avons déja parlé !

- Je le sais mais , ils seront entrainés avec vous .

- NON , plus un mot ! Ils seront bien mieux chez Pétunia .

- Bien

Ils prirent les deux langes et les déposèrent sur le pas de la porte . Et il appuya sur la sonnette , et il disparurent en un leger PLOP

. Une femme en paignoir beige sortie de la maison

- Qu'es-ce-que ? Au Grand Dieu !

Elle se pencha et pris les enfants , quand elle vis la lettre elle la pris et la lue.

Cher Pétunia ,

Dans les alentours de 00 h 00 , le mage noir dont Lily ta parler est venue et la tuée elle et son mari James . Et un sort que Lily a envoyer à Isabella et Harry ne permet leur protections que si ils vivent avec quelqu'un du même sang . Alors je te demande de veiller sur eux jusqu'a leurs 11 ans .

Ps : je compte sur toi !

cordialement Albus Dumbledore

Elle rentra dans la maison avec les deux bébés sur l'épaule .

- Qui était-ce Pétunia ?

Elle lui montra les jumeaux . Elle pleurait : sa soeur venait de mourir .

- Au Pétunia ne pleure pas , explique moi s'il-te plaît ?

- Lily est morte , ce sont ses enfants .

- Quoi ! encore des monstres

- S'il-te plaît Vernon -

Bien nous les mettrons sous l'escalier , comment s'appelle t'il ?

- Isabella et Harry .

Quelques années passérent

31 Juillet

Elle se reveilla ,s'étira et alluma la lumière

- Harry leve toi ! Allez debout

- Hein bonjour !J'y voie rien

- Mets tes lunettes gros nigaud !

- Hey

- Aller debout Tu sais que s'est à toi d'aider Tante Pétunia

- Je sais , j'y vais tout de suite d'ailleurs !

- tu devrais pas je sais pas moi ,prendre une douche ?  
- Si !  
Nous nous levâmes d'un même pas concordants . Il partit se doucher pendant que je sortis prendre le lait , le courrier et le journal . Elle rentra à l'intérieur

- Oncle Vernon , tenez le courrier et le journal .

- Bien va donc aidé ta Tante

- D'accord oncle Vernon

Elle marcha jusqu'a la cuisine .

- Bonjour Tante Pétunia , Bien dormi ?

- Oui , Bella merci de me le demander ma chérie !

- De rien ! Qu'es-ce que !

Un hibou plutôt grand toqua au carreau de la fenêtre , avec accrocher à la patte deux morceaux de papier étrange !

- Au mon Dieu ! C'est arrivé  
-Qu'es-ce qu'il ce passe Tante Pétunia ?  
Elle ouvrit le carreaux , pris l'hibou entre ces mains . Elle détacha deux lettres .  
- Qu'es-ce que c'est ?  
- Allons dans le salon ! Vernon viens de partir .  
- D'accord allons-y, nous dîmes en choeur!  
Nous arrivâmes dans le salon , un salon typique anglais : un canapé beige en velours , une table basse en verre , une télévision Haute Définition , des rideaux noir ... Bref le typique salon anglais  
- Bien les enfants , d'abord bonne anniversaire !  
- Merci !  
- Mais j'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à vous annoncer .  
Elle pris une grande goulée d'air :  
- Vous êtes des sorciers !  
- Quoi mais s'est géniale !  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Tante Pétunia  
- Je dis la vérité Harry , en voici la preuve  
Elle ouvris un petits carnet :  
une silhouette apparu  
- Bonjour , je suis le Professeur MacGonagall. Directrice de la maison Griffondor et Directrice adjointe du collège de Poudlard  
Vous venez d'avoir 11 ans à la rentrée de septembre vous entrerez à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre . Si vous avez reçu ce petit carnet en même temps que la liste des fournitures c'est que vous venez d'une famille de personnes non-dotés de pouvoirs magique communément appelée Moldu . Beaucoup d'entre vous sont septique à propos de la magie alors voici un échantillon que vous apprendrez des le début de l'année .  
Elle fit apparaître des fleurs  
- Un professeur viendra vous accompagnez sur le chemin de traverse le 31 août avec d'autres élèves comme vous !

- Ouah , alors on est des sorciers ?!

- Oui comme vos parents

- c'était des sorciers ?!

* * *

**Continuer à lire ! et ya un ptit bouton en- dessous**

Mione.P89


	2. Chapter 3

** Coucou j'ai du temps pour publier alors voila !**

**DISCLAMER : Tous appartient à J.K Rowling et Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

** OoOo Chapitre 2****OoOo**

_**le 31 août**_

- Harry est tu prêt ?

- Oui tante Pétunia !  
- Alors viens on t'attend avec Tante Pétunia !  
- OK OK ! j'arrive  
- Pire qu'une fille !  
- Hey !  
La porte sonna DING-DONG . Tante Pétunia ouvra la porte une vingtaine de personne etait présent .

- Enchanté je suis Pétunia Dursley , la tante de Bella et Harry !  
- Bonjour !  
- Coucou !

Un homme haut de plus de deux mètres , avec les cheveux noir hirsute et la barbe dans le même état ...

- Bonjour je suis Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard ! C'est moi qui vais vous accompagner sur le chemin de Traverse ! Venez vous Mrs Dursley ?  
- Oui je viens !  
- OK alors allons-y

Nous nous approchâmes de la rue et il tendit un parapluie rose en direction de la route . Un gigantesque bus rouge deux deux étages , il y avait écrit Magicobus .

- Vous pouvez monter , aller un par un !

Je monta et m'assis à coté d'une fille brune au cheveux en pagaille , elle avait des yeux marron chocolat .

- Salut , je m'appelle Bella  
- Enchanté , moi c'est Hermione Granger . C'est fou tu a le même prénom que Isabella Potter !  
- Ces normale je suis Isabella Potter fis-je en grimaçant sur le Isabella !

Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés .

- Vous êtes les jumeaux Potter ?!

- Oui !

Le bus s'arrêta . Je tourna la tête vers la fenêtre , nous étions dans le coeur de Londres dans une petite ruelle sombre . Quand le chauffeur s'écria :

- Le Chemin de Traverse !

- Oui !

Le bus s'arrêta . Je tourna la tête vers la fenêtre , nous étions dans le coeur de Londres dans une petite ruelle sombre . Quand le chauffeur s'écria :

- Le Chemin de Traverse !  
- Suivez moi ! dit Hagrid de sa voix grave  
- Allons-y dis-je en souriant

Et nous descendîmes du bus , nous atterîmes dans une ruelle sombre .

-Tous le monde est là ?

- OUI !  
- Alors venez !

Nous avançâmes vers un petit pub miteux . je ne l'aurais surement pas remarquer si il ne me l'avais pas montrais . Nous avançames vers la porte du pub , Hagrid la poussa . L'intérieur était mieux entretenue que l'extérieur .

- Hey Hagrid ! Arrête toi et bois donc une choppe !  
- Désolé Tom mais je peux pas .  
- Ok c'est pas grave bonne journée Hagrid !

Hagrid nous conduis jusqu'a une assez petite porte . De l'autre coté , une poubelle et un mur de brique rouge . Il ressortit son parapluie rose et appuya sur six briques .  
Un bruit d'éboulement se fît . Le mur s'ouvris .Des Tas de boutiques s'étendaient à perte de vue . Des hommes et des femmes en robes informe ...

- C'est magnifique ! m'extasiai-je  
- Suivez- moi ! tonna la voix forte d'Hagrid

Et nous nous avançâmes vers un magasin, il y avait écrit Ollivanders fabricant de baguette de père en fils depuis 964 en lettre d'or .  
Hagrid s'approcha et donna une petite bourse en cuir à chacun d'entre nous , je la secouai des petits cliquetis métalliquessignifiaient que des pièces ce trouver à l'intérieur . Hagrid ouvrit la porte ...

- Bonjour M. Ollivanders, cette année c'est moi qui amène les née-moldus pour le chemin de traverse nous avons besoin de baguettes .  
- Je me souviens de toi 37 cm bois de Phèdre écaillent de dragon, dommage qu'elle a été brisée dit l'homme rêveusement

Il avait les cheveux blancs en pétard le visage rose un nez plutôt gros des rides lui déformer le visage il avait une moustache de même couleurs que ces cheveux ...

- Bien par qui commençons-nous ?

Hagrid sorti un parchemin de sa grosse poche et il lit :

- disons par Dean Thomas .  
- Bien, approche mon garçon que je fasse des mesures .

Le Dean en question s'approcha timidement, il reprit rapidement son assurance de tout à l'heure . Le vendeur lui demanda s'il étai tdroitier ou gaucher et lui proposa une baguette, puis deux puitstrois ...  
Nous arrivâmes à mon tour , Hermione m'encourager elle avait déjà eu sa baguette en bois de cerisier 24 cm, crin de licorne . J'avançai et il me fit des mesures, il me posa la même question que Dean .

- Je suis Ambidextre, mais plus à l'aise de la droite .

Il me fit essayer une vingtaine de baguette sans succès . Puis il partit tout au fond de la boutique, je jeta un regard en biais à Hermione et Harry . Il revint avec Une boîte couverte dépoussière l'ouvrit une baguette se trouvait à l'intérieur , il me la tendit . Je l'ai pris entre mes mains des étincelles bleues sortit de ma baguette . Je souris enfin

- Mon père m'a confié ces baguettes que son père lui-même lui avait confiées, selon la légende qu'il m'a transmisse ceux qui posséderont ces baguettes devront faire le choix entre le bien et le mal et ils permettront de faire gagner un seul camp . Et apparemment tu feras pencher la balance toi et ton frère .

Il tendit l'autre baguette à Harry, elle s'illumina d'une couleur Rouge .

- Il y avait trois baguettes à la base j'ai vendu la première il y a presque 50 ans à Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas le ptit bouton !**

**Mione.P89**


	3. Chapter 4

**Kikou c'est moi nouveau chapitre je pense que c'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit **

_**Disclaimer : Tous appartient à J.K Rowling ( d'ailleurs si elle met en vente harry je le prend ) Et Stephenie Meyer ne l'oubliais pas ...**_

* * *

** OoOoChapitre 3OoOo**

Tous nous regarder comme figer dans le magasin , même les autres qui n'était pas de notre groupe ...

- Hum Hum fit Hagrid pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était faite glacer ...  
- Allons- y lançais-je Au revoir Monsieur Ollivanders

Je poussa la porte et atterrit en plein milieu de l'allé marchande , Harry m'avait emboîté le pas suivi de Hermione et de tous le groupe et nous poursuivîmes nos achat ...

_**Le 1 Septembre**_

- Dépêchez-vous nous allons être en retard s'écria Tante Pétunia

Je fini mon verre de jus d'orange et avala mes gaufres toute en même temps . Je rejoins tante Pétunia avec ma malle , Harry arriva quelques secondes plutard .

- Toujours en retard ?  
- Toujours !

Et nous éclatâmes de rire tout les trois , nous prîmes le bus et le métro pour arriver à la gare . La haut les passagers nous regarder bizarrement , après tous ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise une femme , deux enfants de 11 ans , 2 chouettes et des malles ...

- Voila la voix 9 commençais-je  
- Et la voix 10  
- Mais je ne vois pas la 9 3/4 ? dûment Harry et moi en même temps

Quand nous vîmes une famille de rouquins avec des malles elle aussi nous entendîmes la mère dire :

- Ron n'est pas peur tu va y arriver

Et un garçon au cheveux roux et au taches de rousseur traverser le mur et deux autres garçon : des jumeaux traverser suivi d'un autre garçon et des parents et d'une petite fille .  
Je regarda Tante Pétunia et fonça dans le mur ...

Je tamponna dans un caddie : le jeune garçon roux qui venait de foncer à travers le mur se trouver devant moi et lançais des jurons à tout Vas

- Ronald Billius Wesley d'ou connaît tu ses mots ! s'écria sans doute sa mére une femme rousse elle aussi et plutôt potelée  
-Je suis désolé , On va être en retard

Elle ronchonna encore quelques secondes , le temps pour Harry et Tante Pétunia d'arriver .

- Je m'excuse Ronald

L'interpellé se retourna et se mis à rougir et bafouilla un petit " c'est pas grave "  
Quand l'un des frères jumeaux dit

- Notre Petit Ron est déjà un bourreau des cœur dit le premier  
- Sa me fend le cœur qu'une si jolie jeune fille se fasse ainsi courtisé répondit l'autre  
- Mais puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ? finirent-les deux en même temps

Je rigola et dit

- Je suis Isabella Potter , mais Bella suffi voici mon frère .  
- Harry Potter et notre Tante Pétunia nous somme des Jumeaux

Ils nous regarder comme si nous étions un personnage de films surnaturelle .  
La mère chuchota " les jumeaux Potter "

- Enchanté Je suis Fred  
- Et je suis George

Le garçon que j'avais percuté bafouilla un vague

- Je suis Ron

La femme derrière lui Nous donna son nom et celui de son mari et celle de la petite fille respectivement Molly , Arthur et Ginny . Nous discutâmes quelques seconde et je fis la bise à Tante Pétunia , Harry fit de même . Et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le train moi à la recherche d'Hermione , elle me cherchait et elle s'installa dans notre compartiment .

Quand une fille a l'allure de lutin au cheveux noir arriva :

- Bonjour je m'appelle Alice Cullen je peux m'installer ici le compartiment ou je m'été installer avait un couple de 7e Année et ça commençait à devenir louche ce qu'il faisait donc je cherchais un compartiment anvant d'être Traumatiser , en y repensant j'ai déja vu pire .

Elle n'avais respirer qu'une fois pour ce long discours j'étais abasourdis . Sur le reste du trajet un garçon du nom de Neville Londubat nos avais rejoins .

Nous fîmes connaissance et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure de ce changer . C'est vrai que mon chemisier Blanc rentré dans ma jupe noir et mes ballerines noir ne faisait pas apprentis sorcière .Je revêtis donc une chemise blanche le gilet gris inscris comme faisant partis de l'uniforme de Poudlard un cravate Bleu ciel ne montrant pas de préférence pour les maison , la jupe noir , un collant ( Nous sommes en Angleterre et en Septembre ) Et des ballerines plus simple et mis par dessus la robe de sorcière Noir demandais en début d'année .

- Vous avez fini ?  
- Oui

Et le train s'arrêta . Nous descendîmes un à un du train pour entendre la voix Bourru d'Hagrid :

- Les premiers années par ici

Et nous le suivîmes jusqu'à un petit lac , il commençait à ce faire tard .

- Pas plus de trois par barques , Vous là j'ai dit trois ! Bon je monte avec vous !  
- Alice , Hermione vous vous mettez avec moi ?  
- Ok

Du coup Harry , Ron et Neville montèrent ensemble dans l'autre barque ...

Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans une sombre grotte Hagrid alluma une torche qui me fit mal au yeux . Il nous conduit jusqu'à un sorte de Hall , le sol était en marbre gris , il y avait des tonnes d'escalier et de grandes portes en bois . La même femme qui était apparu dans la lettre était presente :

- Bonjour , Je suis le professeur MacGonagall je suis la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor ...

Je ne suivis pas le reste de son long discours , c'est pas mon truc . Je repris le fil de ces mots juste au bon moments .

- Mettez vous en fil indienne jusqu'a ce que je vous appelle

Et elle entra dans la plus belle pièce que je n'ai jamais vu . Les murs était au couleur de l'automne le plafond lui representée un ciel étoilée comme il était dit dans l'histoire de Poudlard mais rien ne pouvait expliquée ce qu'on ressent des qu'on voit une telle oeuvre tout simplement Magnifique . Sur l'estrade était posait un tabouret avec un chapeau rapiécé , il se mit à explique son rôle en chantant

- Dean Thomas

Quelques seconde passerent

- Gryffondor

Plusieurs autre élèves passerent quand vînt le tour de Alice

- Alice Cullen  
Des chuchotis se firent à la table des verts et argents : Les Serpentard . Après quelques minutes le Choixpeau hurla :

- Serpentard

Alice une serpentarde c'est vrai quel était rusé mais bon , je n'est pas de préjugés .  
Après Elle se fît Hermione

POV Hermione

- Bonsoir Maîtresse , heureux de vous revoir  
- De quoi parlez vous je ne vous connaît pas ?  
- Ho j'oubliez vous n'êtes pas encore ma Maîtresse . Vous avez changer en bien des points , je ne pense pas vous envoiyer dans votre maison Serdaigle peut-être ou Serpentard !  
- Comme vous le sentez !  
- Alors ce sera

FIN DU POV d'Hermione

- Gryffondor

J'applaudis avec conviction

- Isabella Potter

Le silence se fît dans la salle , puis les chuchotement se firent jusqu'a mon arriver sur l'estrade . Tous me regarder comme une bête de foire , certains garçon me regarder bizarrement d'autre fille me regardèrent avec jalousie . J'arriva enfin jusqu'a l'estrade . Le professeur me posa le choixpeau sur la tête

- Bonsoir décidement vous êtes tous là en même temps sauf Sal . Bon ou vais-je te mettre Serdaigle te conviendrait parfaitement ?  
- Je sais pas trop j'aime étudier mais sa ne me sera pas bénéfique ?  
- Alors ce sera

Il ajouta à voix haute

- GRYFFONDOR

Le calme se fît tandis que j'avançais jusqu'a ma nouvelle table . Je me fis à l'idée que c'est ma nouvelle famille .

- Harry Potter

Une déferlente de murmures se fît à son passage la plupart des filles de notre âge le regarder presque en bavant . Je ris , on ma toujours dit que mon rire était cristallin .  
Plusieurs me regardèrent rire souvent des garçons .

- Gryffondor !

Il me rejoins .

- Que ta t'il dit ?  
- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure !  
- Au moins on est tous ensemble sauf Alice En disant cela je fis un salue à Alice

Un homme assez vieux avec une longue barbe blanche et une robe Violette se leva : Le professeur Dumbledore je suppose selon la description d'Hagrid .

- Je souhaite la bienvenue au premiere année , mais je tiens aussi à dire bienvenue au Professeur Quirrel qui enseignera cette année la Défence Contre les forces du Mal .Cette année le couloir de droite du deuxième est interdit à tout les élèves . Tout élève trouvait dans ce couloir ce vera sanctionné. Sur ce bonne appétit !

Il tapa dans ces mains et des plans remplie de nourriture se trouvait sur toute les tables .

- Ron tu mange toujours autant ?

- Oh que Oui commença Fred

- Il mange même plus parfois termina George

Je ris .

A la fin du repas le directeur se leva encore une fois :

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde à fini de manger je compte sur les prefets pour raccompagner les 1er années jusqu'a leur nouveau dortoir Bonne Soirée !

Le frère de Ron vînt vers nous :

- Suivez-moi les 1er année !

Et nous le suivîmes en silence , et nous arrivâmes devant un tableau d'une dame asser repléte :

- Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley ! Bonne rentrée !  
- Courageux et fier

Et la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit sur une porte la Salle Commune des Gryffondor . Nous entrâmes deux par deux dans la pièce :  
Tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau !

* * *

**J'ai publié le chapitre plus tôt sa merite bien une petite review ?**

**Mione.P89**


	4. Chapter 5

**Coucou , c'est moi aujourd'hui un chapitre relativement Petit**

_**Disclaimer : Tous appartient à J.K Rowling et Stephenie Meyer et blablabla ...**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

_** OoOo Chapitre 4 OoOo**_

Des murs Or et des meubles rouge un coin canapé au tour d'une cheminée de l'autre coté des tables et des chaises une âtre cheminée une vitrine ou reposée Une bonne centaine de coupe , je m'approcha et pu lire Tournoi de Quidditch année 1990

- Couvre-Feu tout le monde au lit  
- Ok

La préfète , une certaine Juline nous conduis jusqu'à notre dortoir nous partageons le même dortoir moi , Hermione , Parvati et Lavande . Un grand lit à Baldaquin Rouge et Or m'attendez dans la chambre , un coin ou mes malles était posée , je courus et sauta dans le lit . Moelleux à souhait

- A ton tour Bella .  
- Mon tour pour quoi ?  
- Pour te brosser les dents et te changer !  
- Ha oui désolé !  
- Tu pensais à quoi ?  
- A comment ma vie à changé du tout au tout . Bon j'y vais .  
- Ok

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain des Premières année . Je sortis mon pyjama une chemise Bleu ciel et un bas de pantalon de même couleur . Je me brossais les dents . Et repartis vers le dortoir et me jeta dans mon lit .

- Bonne nuit Hermione  
- Bonne nuit Bella

_**31 Octobre**_

- Tu vas au Banquet maintenant ou tu va déposer tes affaire ?  
- Je vais déposer mes affaires

Je partis vers le couloir de droite

- ... de-Bourbe , Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

Des sanglots retentirent et Hermione me percuta de plein fouet .

- Hermione Sava ?  
- T'inquiète pas va au banquet j'arrive  
- Ok dis-je peux convincu

Je partie déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre . Et retourna à la Grande Salle juste à temps pour la fin du discours du Professeur Dumbledore .

- Bonne Appétit !

Nous commençâmes tous à manger . Quand le professeur Quirrel arriva en titubant .

- Il y a un troll des montagne dans le château !

Un gros blanc suivi

Un gros Blanc suivi

- Je demanderai à nos préfet de raccompagné les élèves jusqu'au salle commune , le banquet se terminera ainsi dans les salles communes .

Je me dirigea donc accompagnez de tous les Gryffondors vers notre salle commune en chemin j'entendis deux filles : Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil parler d'Hermione je tendis donc l'oreille :

- Je l'ai vu se dirigeai vers les toilette du 2 éme étages  
- Ont ne devrai pas prévenir les préfets répliqua Parvati  
- Non je pense pas elle se débrouillera

Les pestes , abandonnés Hermione alors qu'un troll des montagnes était dans le château .

J'avertis Harry et Ron , et nous prîmes la décision de partir la chercher .  
Nous nous séparâmes lentement du groupe d'élève et partîmes en direction des toilette . Au fur et à mesure que nous avançâmes une odeur pestilentielle se fit sentir . Une fois arrivés nous vîmes Le Troll et Hermione .

- Harry Ron distrayez le je vais chercher Hermione  
- Ok répondirent t'ils en choeur

L'odeur était insupportable .

- Hey Face de Fesses tu prend des bains de fumier ? Hurla Harry

Le troll se retourna et balança ça massue juste à coté de Ron . Je me faufila entre ses jambes .

- Hermione murmurai-je pour ne pas attirer le troll

Elle releva la tête et me regarda à travers ses larmes .

- Allez debout !  
- A trois Hurlais-je  
- UN !  
- Deux !  
- TROIS ! Incarcerem !

Je rouvris les yeux le troll était à terre

- Vous Pouvez me dire ce qu'ils se passe ?! hurla le professeur MacGonagall

Au final Gryffondor à perdu Juste 5 points le professeur MacGonagall nous avez félicités pour avoir réussi à maîtrisée un troll adulte .

**Le Lendemain**  
**Couloir du 2 éme étage**

- Malefoy Avise toi encore une fois de faire pleurer Hermione et tu tâteras de ma baguette .  
- Ha oui Il se retourna Hou maman j'ai peur sauve-moi la petite Potter va se vengeais  
- Tu devrais  
- Alors tu me montreras sa ce soir duel au même endroit 22 heure ?  
- Sans Problème Malefoy !

Même Jour 22 heure  
Même endroit

- Bella je commence à penser qu'ils se sont moquer de toi et qu'ont vas se faire attraper par Rusard .  
- Quand on parle du loup rentre la allez

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce

- Heu Bella tu devrai peut-être te retourné ?  
- Pourquoi

Je me retourna

- Pour ça !

Un immense chien à trois tête noir était présent

Un immense chien à trois têtes aussi noir que mon ombre .

Nous ressortiment en vitesse de la pièce . Et nous ruâmes aussi vites que nos jambes le purent . Je rentra dans notre dortoir .

- Ou étais tu ?

Hermione me regardai comme une mère l'aurais fais en ayant vu une fille de 11 ans revenir se coucher à 1 heure du matin

- Je t'expliquerai demain ?  
- Ok en attendant file te coucher avant quel ne se reveillent fit-elle en montrant du doigts nos comparse de dortoir .

Le Lendemain

- Comment vous avez pu accepter ce duel !  
- Un chien à trois Têtes !

S'écrièrent presque synchronisés Hermione et Ron

- Ecoute Mione , il t'avais insulté et harry à absolument voulus vengé ton honneur et bien sur je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup .

Harry rougit encore plus vite que nous avions détallés en vu de l'énorme bête la veille .

Hermione regarda Harry

- C'est vrai ?  
- O..OUI

Je chuchota à l'oreille de Ron

- Tu pari combien

Il sursauta comme un dément

- Hein  
- Tu paris combien qu'ils sont amoureux ?  
- Ils sont pas amoureux ... Si

- Fait confiance à mon instinct de fille et de sœur jumelle .

**1 mois plus tard ( début décembre )**

Je lisais tranquillement Le guide des familles sorcières du XXe siècle quand un arbre généalogique attira mon attention .

- Quoi ! hurlais-je Hors de moi  
- Miss Potter ! hurla

Je ne l'entendais plus je filais à toute allure à cette heure ci les élèves et les professeur commençait à arriver dans la grandes salle . Je le vis en train de manger un part de tarte au citron ( N/A : Toujours et encore du citron ... J'AIME ! ;-) ) Je posa violament le livre sur le bout de table de Albus Dumbledore .  
- Miss Potter !

Je ne l'écoutais toujours pas toute la pièce me regardais alertais .

- C'est Quoi ça ?! hurlais-je

Il avait toujours cette air serein que je jalousait sur le visage .

- He bien cet un livre  
-Oui mais ça dis-je en lui montrant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Dumbledore .

Il palit à vue d'oeil .

- Bella calme toi fit Harry qui venait d'arriver - Non je ne me calmerai pas temps qu'on ne m'aura pas expliquer

- Potter il a raison calmais vous je pense que Albus vous révelera tous en temps voulu ! Répondis calmement Le professeur MacGonagall

- Le temps voulu c'est maintenant !  
- Expliquer Quoi ! Explosa Harry  
- Expliquer pourquoi nous sommes dans le même arbre généalogique que Dumbledore

Harry regarda la page et hurla  
- C'est vrai alors ?!Vous êtes notre arrière Grand-père ! Vous êtes de notre famille et vous avez trouvé nécessaire nous éloignez du monde sorcier .

Je repartis furieuse vers la tour d'astronomie . Sans être consciente de l'attention de tous les élève sur ma personne .

Une phénix apparu devant nous il tenait une lettre dan son bec .Il la laissa tomber devant nous . Je lui caressa le cou , il avait l'air d'apprécier .  
- Tu l'ouvre Harry ?  
- Ok  
Il L'ouvris et lis :  
_Les enfants ,_  
_Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je vais tous vous expliquer venez aussi vite que possible dans mon bureau . Je feraiun mots à vos professeur pour votre absence ._  
_Ps : Je suis réellement désolé _  
_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
- On y va alors  
Le phénix s'approcha de nous et nous pris dans ses serres et effectua un vol jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore .  
- C'est quoi le mot de passe ?  
- J'en sais rien  
Mais la gargouille s'écarta sans que nous nous en rendions compte .  
- Flippant Nous dîmes d'une même voix  
Mais nous montâmes tout de même dans l'escalier en colimaçon . Je toqua .Il ouvris en un quart de seconde .  
- Entrez  
J'entra et lui offrit un regard mi-rageux mi-méprisant il le prit avec un regard triste

* * *

_**A la semaine Prochaine Mione.P89**_

_**Grandes révélations au prochain chapitres **_


	5. Chapter 6

_**Coucou c'est moi je publie le chapitre plus quand avance mais ses votre cadeau de fin d'année . Je crois que ces le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écris **_

_**Disclaimer :Tous est à J.K Rowling ( vous savez si elle vveut bien m'offrir Hermione pour noël ? )et Stephenie Meyer ...**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

_** OoOo Chapitre 5 OoOo**_

J'entra et lui offrit un regard mi-rageux mi-méprisant il le prit avec un regard triste

- Alors ?  
- Voila je vais tout vous expliquez , mes le début remonte à très loin .  
- Oui est expliquez plutôt  
- Bien vous connaissez l'histoire de la construction de Poudlard et des 4 fondateurs ?  
- Oui Godric Gryffondors , Rowena Serdaigle , Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard mais qu'es-ce que sa à avoir avec nous ?  
- Eh bien ce que personne ne sait du à un Oubliettes de ma part c'est que Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor ce sont marier et que Salazar Serpentard et l'époux de Rowena Serdaigle .  
- Et ?  
- He bien Ils ont plusieurs familles pour descendants .Serpentard et Serdaigle sont les aïeux de la famille Dumbledore et de la famille Gaunt et Gryffondor et Poufsouffle les aïeux des Potter .  
- Nous sommes les descendant des fondateur ?!  
- Mais aussi de Merlin car Rowena et Helga sont sœurs et sont les petites filles de Merlin et de Geniève .

- Poursuivons Aussi à cette époque une dynastie à été crée aussi les moldus connaisse l'existence des sorciers Merlin et devenue le totale roi d'Angleterre et ses descendant aussi mais dans certains pays voisin la chasse au sorcier s'étendu puis une trentaine de sorciers tuez et la loi pour que les sorciers ne sois jamais découvert mais notre famille était toujours souveraine avec les Potter car la famille Gaunt s'est éteinte il y a 50 ans . Donc à ce jour nous somme la seule famille Princière .  
- Wouah pourquoi l'avoir caché  
- Pour vous protéger ,mais je vais levé le sort ce soir dans la grande salle et j'ai quelques personne à vous présenté .

Une femme de sans doute plus de 100 ans rousse aux yeux vert elle fut suivi dans blond au yeux bleu et d'une rousse au yeux bleu vert il avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'année .La vielle femme se présenta

-Bonjour les enfants je suis Hélène Dumbledore la femme d'albus

Et pour prouver ses dires elle l'embrassa .

- Pas devant moi c'est dégoûtant dit l'autre femme et elle se tourna vers nous je suis Roseline Dumbledore Evans votre grand mère elle se tourna vers l'autre homme  
Je me fais vielle !

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ma chéri et il l'embrassa au faite je suis Lukas Evans votre grand-père .

Hélène pouffa et dit :

- Après ces nous qui sommes dégoûtants vous allez les traumatisée .

En effet j'était en états de choc voir ses arrières-grand parents et ses grand parents eux aussi s'embrasser il y a de quoi être écœurés .

- Bien bien bien ont arrêtes maintenant il va être l'heure de dînée . Allons-y !  
- Bien allons-y Monsieur

Nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes massif et entrâmes comme ci de rien était  
Quelques élèves était déjà présent et nous regardés comme si nous étions E.T .

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit à la table des professeurs et ajouta 3 chaises pour sa femme , sa fille et son gendre . Et Les élèves commençaient à arriver :

- Bella, Harry !

Je tourna la tête Hermione et Ron se rapprochaient du bout de table ou nous étions assit . Hermione s'assit en face d'Harry (à coté de moi) et Ron se mit en face de moi . Hermione pris la parole :

- Alors que c'est t'il passait avec Le professeur Dumbledore ?

Soudain les voix ce sont tues dans la salle , tous suivez notre conversation .

-Il a dit qu'il expliquera tout à tout le monde à la fin du repas et il lèvera le sort aussi . Répondis-je entre de bouchée de pommes de terre .  
- Quel sort demanda simplement Ron  
- L'oubliette , maintenant laissé nous manger de toute façon il expliquera tout à la fin du repas !Répondis Harry à ma place

- Ok  
Et les suspicion sur ce qu'allez dire Dumbledore reprirent .

**A la fin du Repas**

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le calme  
ce qui se fit en un quart de secondes .  
- Bien ce midi un incident à eu lieu et je me suis donc vue obligés de révéler la vérités . La voici cet Vérité :  
- Ce que personne ne sait grâce à un oubliettes très puissant c'est que au départ des 4 fondateurs Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle était sœur

Des exclamation surprise se firent

- Mais elle sont aussi Les petites filles d'un sorcier très connu d'ont voici le nom : Merlin et d'une moldu Geeniève

Encore plus d'exclamation se firent  
- Aussi Helga Poufsouffle à épousé Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle est devenue l'épouse de Salazar Serpentard .  
Des chuchotements d'autant plus fort reprirent

- Ils ont ainsi générer plusieurs famille : Helga et Godric sont les aieux des Potter

Tout le mondes nous observer comme si nous étions la huitième merveille du monde :

- Et Rowena et Salazar sont les aieux des Gaunt et des Dumbledore . Mais à cet époque les Moldus connaissent l'existence des Sorciers Merlin est devenu le roi d'Angleterre du coté sorcier et du coté Moldus , mais au fil des années la chasse aux sorciers et devenus de plus en plus forte en Angleterre ainsi au bout du meurtre de 54 sorcier Merlin décide de cacher le monde Sorcier au Moldus . A ça disparition Rowena et Helga ainsi que leurs époux ont dirigés le monde sorcier .

La salle était tellement bruyante mais Dumbledore repris

- Revenons à notre siècle : Les Famille Gaunt , Potter et Dumbledore dirigés le monde sorcier mais la famille Gaunt s'est éteinte il y a une cinquantaine d'année et donc les Potter et les Dumbledore dirigés notre monde . Mais une prophétie que je ne peux vous divulgués sans l'accord des personne touchés à menacée les héritiers de la couronne : James Potter et Lily Dumbledore Evans Potter ainsi que leurs enfants Harry et Isabella  
Grosse Grimace de ma part  
- Donc à la mort des parents de Harry et Isabella je me suis vu obligés de les protéger étend leur arrière grand-père j'ai jetés un Oubliette très puissant à l'Angleterre pour faire oublier l'existence de la famille royale .

Mais ce que je n'ai pas dis à la presse c'est que le sort que Voldemort  
Des frissons se firent dans la salle  
- A ricoché en touchant Isabella et Harry les causes sont que leurs mère a utilisée un sort ancien de protection , il y a aussi la magie des jumeaux tout le monde ses que le jumeaux ont souvent plus de pouvoirs que la moyenne le fait est qu'ils se tenait la main lors de l'impact mais aussi il ont étaient protégeaient par leurs âme sœur .  
Ils nous regardaient incrédule nous étions très surpris il nous n'avez pas parlez  
- Es-ce que quelqu'un c'est ce qu'est un âme sœur ?  
Hermione leva la main je savais la réponse aussi mais je ne voulais pas reconnaître que j'allais devoir passais ma vie avec un inconnu  
- Oui miss Granger ?  
- Un âme sœur est une personne qui est liés des la naissance par l'âme à une personne qui deviendra son compagnon plus tard souvent les âme sœur se découvrent par un contact aussi infime soit-il mais dans certains cas c'est avec le temps passait avec l'autre âme sœur . Tous les âme sœurs ont un lien aussi bien il peut-être le frère d'une amie que elle peut-être votre meilleur amie ou un pire ennemie dans les pires cas .

Au mon dieu sa peu tomber sur Malefoy . Je me frappe la tête sur la table .

- Bien vous avez tout dit Miss Granger . C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire mise à part :  
Finite Incantatem

Rien de trop bizarre ne se passa sauf qu'une tapisserie sur le mur apparu il y avait dessus une brune au yeux noisette , un homme au yeux vert clair et au cheveux roux cuivré , une femme au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert et un autre homme aux yeux vert profond et au cheveux noir . Les deux femme avait un diadème sur la tête

Le Lendemain matin

J'arriva dans la grande salle en même temps que Harry , le silence se fît . Nous nous asseyâmes en même temps .

- Bonjour Mione , Bonjour Ron  
- Vous avez pas lu la gazette vous ?  
- Bah non pas encore on viens de se réveiller

- Ah ba regarder

Harry pris la gazette et nous avons lus ensemble :

Albus Dumbledore Prince ?!  
Hier au alentours de 20 H 40 toute la communauté sorcière dis s'être souvenu du fait que les Dumbledore sont la famille royale du monde sorcier mais pourquoi l'avoir caché ?  
J'ai moi même prévu d'aller voir Le professeur Dumbledore dès aujourd'hui pour en savoir plus  
Rita Skeeter

- Elle a que ça à faire !  
- Apparamment Oui  
- C'est pas grave

Le Samedi Suivant

- Pres pour le match ?  
- Oui ! c'est parti  
Je me souviens encore quand MacGonagall nous a fais entrer dans l'équipe

_Flash-back_  
_Aujourd'hui Le professeur Bibine nous apprenez à monter sur un balais :_

_- A mon signal vous poussez sur vos jambes et vous montez à pas plus de 5 mètres de hauteur . Bon allez-y !_

_Je m'élança et le balais suvi mon mouvement mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Hermione qui s'élança à une vingtaine de mètres plus haut_

_- Miss Granger descendez !_

_- Je ne peux pas professeur mon balais ne répond plus !_

_C'est vrai que c'est étoile filante c'est pas la meilleur qualité _  
_Et le balais d'Hermione fila vers le sol et elle tomba du balais à deux mètres du sol , Harry et le professeur Bibine accoururent vers elle_

_- Hermione sava ?!_  
_- J'ai mal à la tête _  
_- Bon je vous conduis à l'infirmerie Miss Granger , personne ne monte sur son balais entraînez vous à l'appelez en attendant_

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

_- Si tu le veut Londubat viens le chercher_

_Et Malefoy lança le rappeltout de Neville dans une branche d'arbre à une cinquantaine de mètres au dessus du sol ._

_- Harry !_

_Et nous montâmes à une vingtaine de mètres , j'attrapa le rappeltout et passa devant la fenêtre du professeur Macgonagall Ouille je vais avoir des problèmes ._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Au final MacGonnagal c'est souvenu que deux places était à prendre Gardien et attrapeur . Je suis la plus jeune attrapeuse depuis cent ans . Et Harry le plus jeune Gardien depuis l'invention du Quidditch . Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier Match contre Serpentard

* * *

**RAR : RobstenCindy:**

**Merci beaucoup Cindy ( Je peux t'a****peler Cindy ? ) Et oui il y aura des couples mais pas pour tout de suite peut-être un début de relation dans le Tome 2 entre Harry et ... J'en dis pas plus sinon tu saura toute l'histoire bref ta review ma fais très plaisir !Et pour Bella elle rencontrera sont âme sœur dans le Tome 6 ou 5 bref merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !**

_** Lulu-fan-d'Harry: Tu me prend par les sentiment . Et oui j'ai bien avancé : A quand la suite peut-être vendredi mais alors beaucoup plus petit chapitre ! He oui Albus et Arrières Grand Papa et il est marier** ** Bref merci d'avoir Lue LuLu**_

_**Kilop : J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai essayé de regroupé Alors c'était comment ? Si c'est mieu dis le ?**_

_** Donner moi vos avis si vous avez lu !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


	6. Chapter 7

_**Kikou long chapitre les amis et nous approchons de la fin ! C'est triste Mais bon ainsi va la vie !**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling et Stephenie Meyer ...**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoChapitre 6 OoOoOoOo**_

Et aussi notre dernier match de l'année et si nous le gagnions avec plus de deux cents points de plus que l'autre équipe nous nous assurions de gagner la coupe de quidditch avec un peu de chance celle des maisons aussi ! Notre équipe était composé de : Emmet Black poursuiveur de troisième années , Katie Bell poursuiveuse troisième année elle aussi , Olivier Dubois , Capitaine et poursuiveur sixième année . Il y avait les Jumeaux Weasley en Batteurs tout les deux en troisième année et Harry et moi !  
Harry et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain .

- J'ai crue que vous vous étiez dégonflés dit Emmet Black,notre poursuiveur !  
- Désolé fis-je avec un sourire contrit  
- Pas grave Bella allez vous changer répondis-tout sourire Olivier Dubois le deuxième poursuiveur et le capitaine de l'équipe en 6ème année

Je partis donc me changer en vitesse dans le vestiaires notre tenue était composé d'une cape dorée , d'un tee-shirt et d'un short rouge .

- Finis ! Harry n'as toujours pas fini ?  
- Non et a se rythme on va tous être en retard !  
- Désolé me voila ! Allons mettre une pâtée au Serpentard !

Et nous arrivâmes dans le terrain acclamés par les Gryffondor , les Serdaigle , les Pouffsouffle et quelques Serpentard d'ou j'aperçevais Alice en sont centre !

- Et voila les Gryffondors , je vous rappellent donc que l'équipe est composée de Emmet Black , Katie Bell , Fred et George Weasley , Olivier Dubois et la princesse Bella et son frère le prince Harry Potter . hurla Lee Jordan dans le micro D'ailleurs si Bella accepterai un petit rendez-vous après le match ... A ... Aieee  
- Ce n'est pas un salon de thé Jordan le réprimanda MacGonagall  
- Bien Professeur mais avoué qu'elle est jolie Aie ... Oui Oui j'arrête !

Je vira cramoisie et pouffa légèrement dans ma tête suivi par tout les gradins qui explosèrent de rire . J'enfourcha mon Nimbus 2000 et vola jusqu'à Lee

- Désolé Lee mais je n'accepte pas les rendez-vous cette année , j'ai que 12 ans !

Je lui offris un sourire éclatant tout de même

- C'... C'est pas grave  
- POTTER on peut jouer maintenant que ta fait causette ?hurla Marcus Flint le capitaine des Serpentard .  
Je rougis et me mis en place

- COMMENCEZ ! entreprit de criai- Madame Bibine

Je parcourra donc tout le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or ou même d'un éclat dorée quand un cognard arriva à toute vitesse

- BELLA !

Je me pris le cognard dans le ventre et tomba de mon balais , mais je sauta à toute vitesse et attrapa mon balais à la main . Des cris de joie me parvinrent au oreilles . Je fit un sale tot et arriva sur le balais .  
Je tourna la tête et aperçut Julius Avenford qui me regardait Hébété : le fautive !  
Mais je me focalisa sur l'éclat dorée juste derrière lui et fonça à pleine vitesse sur lui , il prit peur et vola jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain :

- Ta pas honte de frapper une fille ! De première année en plus ! hurlais-je à son intention

Il pâlit sous les cris indignés des tribune  
Je fonça sur le vif malheureusement Flint le vit et se colla à mon balais et le vif partit recommençant ça course folle . Je fila à toute vitesse et tendit ma mains et frôla le vif avant de l'attraper ! Je le tendit en l'air pour faire arrêter le match

Des cris de joie retentirent dans les gradins : nous avions gagner avec 390 à 90 points, j'étais euphorique !  
Je redescendis à toute vitesse vers le sol et me dirigea vers les vestiaire et me changea enfila ma robe de victoire ( blanche avec un ruban bleu ciel sur les hanches ) et mes ballerines noir habituelle ! Je sortis du vestiaires et me retrouva dans un étau d'élève euphorique eux aussi . Je repéra Harry et le délivra ( NDA : Quelle héroïne ! XP)  
- Un bisou ?  
- Un bisou  
Nous nous comprenions sans avoir à dire grand chose , c'est comme ça . Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas( NDA : Quels attardés ( se qui comprennent pas ) c'est facile à comprendre .Lecteurs : C'est nous que tu traite d'attardé puisque c'est comme ça on va plus lire ton histoire . NDA : NON attendez je rigolais et puis ses bientôt la fin du TOME 1 ! Vous allez pas partir comme ça ! Lecteurs : Si !NDA : Nan s'il-vous plaît vous allez manqué le meilleurs ! Lecteurs : bon ok ! ) les filles qui avait agrippés Harry voulait sortir avec pour le prestige et espèrent toute devenir l'âme sœur d'Harry . Dès fois sa insupportait toute ces sangsue !

-On y va  
- Tu me soutient  
- Sans problème frérot !

Et nous partîmes bras dessus , bras dessous vers notre salle commune .  
Une fois arriver nous nous retrouvâmes quelques peu sourd avec le bruit régnant dans la pièce .

- Harry , Bella !

Je tourna la tête à gauche et aperçu Hermione , Ron , Neville et Alice .

- Vous avez été géniale ! Surtout toi Harry !dit-Hermione gentiment et en rougissant

A eux deux ils vont crée une nouvelle palettes de rouge . Je pouffa

- Merci ! Bella !  
- Quoi je rigole toute seule !

Il fit un de ses regard septique

- Quoi ! C'est vrai !  
- Mouai sa passe

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet improvisé par les frères de Ron ( NDA : Les Jumeaux ) et picora un gâteau secs fait par les elfes et bu vaguement un verre de jus de citrouille

* * *

**Fin**

**Nan , je rigole ! **

**RAR :**

**Kilop : Oui j'ai eu un retour pour la mise en forme de Lulu !**

**A la semaine prochaine j'espère **

**Mione.P89 **


End file.
